Staggering
by Bio-Devil
Summary: Despite his temper and hostile tone towards other Sith, Nix is childish and a highly sarcastic Sith Lord. But he has an internal conflict. He's staggering between both sides of the force. His rage pulls him toward the dark but his morals push him into the light. Now along with his new Twi'lek partner, he's taking down the galaxy, while trying to decide where he stands in the force.


**Hello, everyone! Bio-Devil here with another fanfiction that I've been working on in a while that has finally been born!**

 **This one is about Star Wars the Old Republic and it'll be following my favorite story class, the Sith Warrior. The story will focus on my character Nix and his partner in crime Vette as they take down the galaxy together! It will involve my other characters from other classes but mostly focusing on Nix, and my favorite companion.**

 **Like my story the Dragon Rider Tribe, I'll be rating this story M just as a precaution, since Nix can get violent. VERY violent.**

* * *

 **Prologue - Part 1**

Isaac Nixon, or Nix, hated a lot of things. He hated cowards, though he understood cowardice. He hated snobs, yet he loved smashing their egos. He hated kiss-ups, but enjoyed making fun of them. He hated bullies, however he could be one himself. And he hated typical Siths, the ones that committed horrifying deeds just for the sheer pleasure of it. But most of all he hated people who treated him special because he was was Sith, or at least he's going to be. But he couldn't see what that had to do with what was happening. At the moment he's riding in a private shuttle to Korriban when the one he was assigned to wasn't due to arrive on Alderaan in a another few months. When the shuttle arrived Nix stormed off to find whoever was behind this.

"Greeting Acolyte," a human overseer with dark skin said before Nix could pass him.

"Let me guess," Nix said dryly, glaring at the man. "You're behind all the royal treatment?"

"I'm Overseer Tremel," he continued ignoring Nix's blacklook. "For decades, I've administrated the trials that prove who is, and who is not worthy to join the sith order. And yes, it was I that summoned you here ahead of schedule. I expect you to obey."

"'Obey'? Tremel, I was more than happy to wait my turn to claw my way to becoming Sith. I never asked for a luxury cruise ride here, in fact, it's given me a big reason not to obey you." Tremel raised an eyebrow at this. Nix's angered and defiant reply was definitely unexpected.

"I did not wish to anger you acolyte," Tremel replied calmly.

"Well then what was the point of bringing me here so early?"

"There's an acolyte here named Vemrin," Tremel explained. "He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

"Yeah, hard to believe a fellow acolytes would want me dead." Nix replied deadpanned. "But why is _this_ one my enemy, exactly?"

"All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he you. We'll make sure you can stand up to that threat. That practice sword you arrived with is insufficient-the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon." Little did Tremel know Nix had managed to smuggle not one but two Lightsabers here but he didn't feel now was the moment to show them. "In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there is an old armory. A strong Sith Warblade awaits you there. The tomb is filled with k'lor'slugs-deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte."

"Dusty tombs and deadly monsters. Sounds like the perfect place to go treasure hunting."

"Once you've acquired the warblade, I suggest you spend your time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the academy. There I shall explain my reasons behind the "royal treatment"." With that, Tremel took his leave. After an irritated huff, Nix stormed into the tombs and made his way to the armory Tremel spoke of. After taking the warblade Nix fought his way out through ancient battle droids, k'lor'slugs, and looters before entering the academy.

"There better be a shower waiting for me in my quarters…" Nix grumbled while hopelessly trying to brush off the blood and bits of gore off him as he made his way to Tremel's office. But before he could enter his chambers he was stopped by two acolytes.

"You there, scarface," the smaller of the two said. Yes, Nix's face wasn't pretty, it was infested with scars. On the left side of his face, where most of his scars were, resided a red tattoo that spread out from his left eye in a rather pathetic attempt to cover them up. However despite that his face still had a boyish look. "Hold on a moment let me get a look at you. Hmm. So, you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though. I'm Vemrin, behind me is my associate, Dolgis, and unlike you I fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect." Nix looked into Vemrin's eyes and saw everything he hated about the sith inside them. Uncontrolled anger, a bottomless pit of hate, and some form of violent insanity.

"I'm just going to say it right now," Nix stated with a defiant pose of crossing his arms. "That's not going to happen, _Vermin_."

"Watch your tongue, worm!" Dolgis snarled. "Vemrin, here, is your better in every single way. So start behaving and he might just let you live."

"'Every single way', huh? Well I can't bring myself to ever beg for mercy or lick someone's boots clean, does that mean he can?"

"Get your laughs out now," Vemrin replied with a noticeable glare. "With an attitude like that you'll be dead soon enough."

"Oh, this is ridiculous, Vemrin!" Dolgis exclaimed suddenly. "Let's just kill him and hide the body."

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

"You're not very good with people, are you?"

"You're not funny. Just pathetic. And you've been warned. Coming, Dolgis?"

"In a minute, Vemrin." Vemrin walked away leaving Nix and Dolgis alone. "Listen to me, you useless priss. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents do happen. It isn't murder without witnesses."

"Thanks for the tip, asshole. I'll keep that in mind if I ever find you completely alone. Now be a good little bitch and put your nose back up Vermin's rectum where it belongs."

"No more warnings," he snarled. "Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die." With a final glare Dolgis stormed off after Vemrin and Nix went to Tremel's office with a girl with the same skin tone with a claw scar over her left eye.

"Good, you've returned." Tremel stated when Nix entered the room. "You seem to be in one piece."

"Along with some other pieces..." Nix grumbled as he glared at his bloodied robes.

"You should get used to being bathed in your enemy's blood."

"Yeah, the thought of getting used to this grimy feeling is… very disturbing."

"You cannot allow such petty little… we're getting off task. Now, tell me, how do you like your new blade?"

"It'll do, for now at least."

"What are you doing, father?" the girl asked with clear anger in her voice. "I've only just got my warblade, and I've been here six months!"

"I have my reasons, Eskella," Tremel replied calmly. "And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you here?"

"Yes. Yes, father." Eskella replied quickly. If he wasn't her father Nix would have called Eskella out for backing down so easily.

"Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself."

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge, father," Eskella grumbled. "But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face." Eskella stormed out nearly ramming her shoulder into Nix's.

"Don't mind her. She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She growls but she's loyal. Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"Sort of… He's a real "charming" individual, is he part of the reason you broke the rules to get me here?"

"Precisely. But let's start from the beginning, in a drive for sheer numbers the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with force sensitivity is allowed entrance." Nix shot Tremel a look of disgust.

"I can already see where this is going," he interrupted. "You're an elitist snob, Vemrin is one of those acolytes you've deemed "unworthy" and you want me to take his place because you think I am. Hate to break it to you Tremel, but I'm not who you're looking for."

"On the contrary, you are exactly who I am searching for. Do not pretend around me, "Isaac", I am fully aware of who you are and what you contain in your bloodline. Yes, I am the reason that your records continued showing Isaac Nixon and I was the one that let you keep those lightsabers you smuggled inside." Nix's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Tremel to know so much, especially not his real name. Nix's muscles tensed as he readied himself for any sort of necessary action.

"Do you plan to blackmail me with my identity, Tremel?" Nix asked in a threatening tone and a death glare.

"Of course not. Even if I do not understand why you would keep your true heritage a secret; it is your identity and I will respect your wishes."

"Well that's nice to know, but if you aren't going to blackmail me into helping you then why should I help you?"

"Let me explain, yes Vemrin is of mixed blood as you said. His kind are the invisible rot that corrodes the foundation of the Empire. He mustn't be allowed to advance." _The Empire's foundation is made of blood, pain, and the misery of the one that are both weaker than them and that crossed their paths_ , Nix thought but was smart enough not to say.

"So go do something about it instead of bothering me."

"I'm afraid I cannot. Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to become Baras's new apprentice. As Darth Baras's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse."

"...Okay...that may be a problem…" Nix knew Vemrin's type, as soon as he got that power, good would definitely not follow him.

"Now that you understand our little predicament, can I count on you to help me in Vemrin's downfall?"

"I guess so…"

"Good, now report your chambers for a fresh change of clothes and to store any "valuables" you carry on your person, and then report to the Academy jail for your first trial. We need you to get started on your trials quickly"

"Exactly what am I supposed to do at the jail?"

"You will meet with Jailer Knash and interrogate three prisoners there and decide their fate. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you will make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements. Afterwards you shall return to me where I will evaluate your progress." Nix begrudgingly nodded and left.

As he walked to the dormitory Nix couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed for the plan he agreed to be apart of. It was the right thing to do, in the long run, but it was for the wrong reason. Tremel only cared about the Sith Order's "purity" but Nix wanted to stop the trail of destruction Vemrin would leave if he ascended to power. But that was his life, doing the right things for the wrong reasons, that way the evil that runs the Empire won't kill him for showing "weakness". It's not going to be easy trying to change the Empire for the better and it definitely won't change in a day, but Nix had to start his crusade somewhere, or it definitely won't going to end in a victory.

As Nix was deep in thought he accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" Nix mumbled hoping it wouldn't end in a fight but he didn't care either way.

"Don't worry about it…" the person replied. The sound of that person's voice completely snapped Nix out of his thought. He turned around to see a boy around 16 walking away.

"Ymir?" The boy tensed up and then turned around. He had nearly bleach white skin, short dust brown hair, pale blue eyes and a small slave branding under his left eye. He was definitely Ymir. Ymir quickly turned around and walked away faster. "Ymir, wait!" Nix ran and grabbed Ymir's arm causing him to whip around and face him with a glare.

"What?!" Ymir snarled. Nix opened his mouth but his mind was blank, and he simply asked him; "How's it going?"

"'How's it going?' My "master", your uncle, sent me here against my will without so much as a warning, I get stuck with an overseer that can't stand the sight of me and who is no doubt plotting to have me killed during my trials And, if you haven't noticed, I am a slave in an academy full of Sith and would-be-Sith such as you! Though I'm still not dead yet. So all in all, okay, I guess..."

"...Good to now… Looks like sarcasm runs in the family..." Ymir glared at him hard for that. Ymir had belonged to Nix's uncle Darth Bestiam. Bestiam had decided to turn Ymir's mother into one of his pleasure slaves and after a long time of overuse she had given birth to his half-son, Ymir Schlimme. To Bestiam's credit he actually kept him in above average slave conditions until, as Ymir put it, "sent him here without so much as a warning."

"But hey...if you need help with, you know, anything, just give me a call."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind if I ever need a human sacrifice." Ymir stormed away to whatever ratty quarters was given to him and Nix went to his admittedly luxurious suite. It was equipped with a two person bed; though Nix doubted he would want anyone here sharing that bed with him; a couple foot lockers, and a private bathroom. At the foot locker next to his bed he placed the two lightsabers that he smuggled in into the locker. One was a heavily customised version of a lightsaber that was common among Jedi, and the other was a black crossguard lightsaber.

The Jedi lightsaber belonged to Nix's mother, he carried it everywhere and it served as a memento to her memory. The other was Nix's personal lightsaber that he built with his family. He smiled at his lightsaber, along with the found memories it held, and activated it. The blade had a unique color, the center was black with a red outline. It was an ominous color but he couldn't help but feel empowered by it.

Nix sheathed his lightsaber and placed it in the locker along with his mother's lightsaber. _For safe keeping_ , he told himself. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy when he was apart from it. Nix walked to the jails in time to see a man he assumed was Knash talk with a pretty blue twi'lek.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it," Knash warned while leaning against a couple of crates.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp," the twi'lek replied smugly making Nix smile. Which quickly left him as soon as the collar on her neck electrocuted her. "Ow! Jerk. If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals, too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

"If you can roar like a Rancor then I'll really be impressed," Nix said as he walked in. The twi'lek let out a slight chuckle before turning to him. Their eyes met and it seemed time stopped as they continued to stare at each other. Then the twi'lek shook her head and tried to carry out Nix's request. She let out a low roar but in the middle of it she began coughing and lost the tone.

"Shame," Nix said trying to ignoring the weird feeling he just had. "It looks like you need more practice."

"Well, I do have plenty of free time," the twi'lek replied with another smirk giving a shrugging gesture to her cage.

"Don't encourage her," Knash interrupted while glaring at Nix. "I'm jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? Hrmph. He thinks highly of you."

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we?" Nix asked making sure Knash knew he wanted this over with.

"No skin off my rump. Now these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection."

"And her?" Nix asked pointing to the twi'lek before he could stop himself.

"Not for you, kid. She was caught trying to rob one of the tombs here and now she's being held here until higher ups decide what to do with her." Nix looked at the twi'lek girl sympathetically who just shrugged. She seemed to have accepted her fate but it didn't mean Nix had to like it. "As I was saying. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence."

"And here I thought I'd have a battle droid with a vibrosword at the ready," Nix replied earning a snicker from the twi'lek.

"Hrmph. Fine, let's get started." Knash led Nix to a woman with short black hair and a few bruises on her face. "This one on the left-"

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me!" she exclaimed interrupting Knash. "Just do whatever you're gonna do."

"No need to rush things," Nix replied with a smirk. "We've only just met." The twi'lek snickered again and the prisoner replied by spitting in Nix's face. Well, tried to. Nix quickly raised his hands and caught the spit with the force. The spit floated in the air as sloppy bubbles for a few seconds before Nix flung them back into the prisoner's face. The prisoner began wiping her face furiously while throwing every curse word she had at Nix. Nix and Knash chuckled at the sight and the twi'lek fell onto her back in a big guffaw.

"Laugh it up twi'lek!" the prisoner shrieked enraged. "Won't be long till they turn you into living sex doll!" The twi'lek instantly stopped laughing and her blue skin seemed to turn into a sickly cyan color. The prisoner smirked but then nearly had a heart attack when she turned to Nix's face and saw it lost all of his amusement and now held a dark anger, towards her. His golden eyes now turned bright yellow, a sign that the dark side now had a hold on him.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Knash began with a sick and twisted smirk.

"Focus!" Nix suddenly shouted making Knash and the prisoner jump.

"Alright, alright. This impudent girl's name is Solentz. She was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

"G-get it through your damn head-I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don't know who hired me."

"So you don't work for the Republic?" Nix asked the anger from her early outburst still going strong on his scarred features.

"N-no! I'm not political. I work for whoever pays."

"The point is," Knash interrupted. "She doesn't deny the charge. So, now you must decide-execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose?" Nix stared down Solentz and made her back into the cell. For some reason he wanted to say "execute" just so he could tear her to pieces for what she said. But he couldn't do that, if he did he'd be no better than the countless other sith that were out there. But also, why? Why would he do that for a women he just met. Especially over words that were clearly being brought out by the anger of being humiliated and the fear of being in a sith jail. No, he's not going to hurt her, he'll help her.

"Neither," Nix stated, his eyes returning to their golden shade. "Send her to imperial intelligence."

"Wh… what?" Solentz said flabbergasted.

"Your certain skill set can be useful. And the Empire does needs assassins."

"I-I won't work for free."

"Hrmph," Knash said. "You spared her. Interesting." Nix and Knash walked to an old cyborg man in red robes.

"Please," he said in a weak voice. "I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat. I beg you."

"You want to fight?" Nix nearly laughed allowed. "You should know you'll lose. Very quickly."

"This pile of waste is Devotek," Knash explained in disgust. "Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Now look at him."

"I served faithfully for twenty-four years," Devotek stated in resentment but Nix could tell that he had lost hope in ever recovering from this. How pathetic. "Then one mistake and they throw me away. Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more." The constant begging was getting on Nix's nerves. Honestly, he should've expected this from the Empire, and even if it was one mistake it killed thousands of people. Sure they were imperials that probably did a number of horrible things but that still can't be overlooked. Nix knew exactly what to do.

"You want to die that badly?" Nix asked getting a slow and hesitant nod from Devotek. "Then the only real way to punish you is to force you to live."

"What?! No, no… Please, grant me trial by combat. Please!" Having enough of his pathetic begging, Nix grabbed the front of Devotek's robes and forced him to stare at his face.

"You're a Sith?" he asked enraged. Devotek nodded slowly once more. "Then act like one! Use the pain and humiliation to rebuild your spine!" Nix threw Devotek into the back of the cell causing him to slump down into a pathetic mess. "And maybe then you'll get back to where you once were."

"And here I thought his punishment couldn't get any worse," Knash stated amused.

"I'm sick of looking at him," Nix stated coldly. "Who's next?!" The last prisoner was a Neimoidian man that instantly cowered when Nix walked toward his cell.

"Hrmph. Well, the last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle. He's called Brehg, and he's a jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured."

"That's because innocent I am!" Brehg exclaimed in his foreign tongue. "Believe me, you gotta-I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!"

"And who exactly would want to set you up?" Nix asked skeptical.

"No idea. Absolutely none. Did some time, I did, in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I've been since getting out, I swear!"

"Hrmph," Knash began, rubbing his chin in genuine thought. "He's never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it's actually possible he didn't do it. So, what do you decide?" Nix believed the man. He'd definitely release Brehg, but the only problem is that the sith won't want him walking around the galaxy knowing what he knows about the academy's layout. Nix had an idea.

"If we have nothing that proves his guilt then there's no point in keeping him here," Nix stated. "Let him go."

"Did I just hear you say what I think I heard you say? There's some justice in the world. Thanks to you!"

"Freedom, huh?" Knash commented. "That's a new one." Nix waved his hand in front of Brehg and suddenly the Neimoidian held his head before collapsing into unconsciousness. "I thought you were letting him go?"

"I am. I just think it'll be better for everyone if the inquisitors made Bregh here think that this was all a bad dream. Don't you think?" Knash smiled.

"I see where you're getting at, that's smart. We'll make sure to give him a good brain washing before dumping on whatever backwater planet we found him on. You're an interesting one kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices." Nix nodded and began walking out but stopped in front of the twi'lek cage. She was back to her natural shade of blue and she looked at him oddly, like she didn't know what to think of him. Could he blame her? No.

"Good luck," Nix said with an accidently taunting smile. "You'll need it."

"Thanks, you're so caring," she replied dryly but smiled anyway. Nix smiled once more, this time genuinely, before making his way to Overseer Tremel's office. He wasn't surprised that it died when he neared his destination. What had happened when he looked at that twi'lek? It was as if everything disappeared and it was only the two of them. It was strange but Nix shouldn't dwell on it. He had other things to worry about and it was highly likely that he'd never see that girl again… which bothered him for some reason. Nix shook his head to clear his thoughts when he neared Tremel's office. Tremel was talking to a nervous acolyte and sent him away quickly with a nonchalant death threat.

"Sorry to make you wait, Isaac," Tremel said when Nix entered his office. "These interruptions are incredibly annoying. On to the business at hand: your test in the jails. First, the assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill an imperial spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource."

"The answer was pretty obvious," Nix replied in a bored tone, he was glad that his sudden urge to kill her wasn't caught or maybe it was just ignored because they thought he was a perfect sith that could do no wrong. If it was the second option, he was going to be pissed.

"Obvious to you, but not to many who have come before you. Now the failed warrior, Devotek. He begged you to let him die fighting. You let him languish in his cell. Why?"

"His sentence serves two purposes. One, to fully punish him for the deaths he caused, and two, to hopefully restore him to his former glory."

"I can understand your reasoning, however it should have been obvious that he is beyond saving. Devotek was an utter waste of space. Once something is no longer useful, it should be eradicated. Remember that.-" Nix rolled his eyes at that, he definitely disagreed with that but he didn't say anything. "-Now, the last prisoner-the forger. Letting him go was highly questionable. Explain yourself."

"We'd be wasting resources keeping him here for any reason. Not to mention the only evidence was circumstantial."

"Again, understandable but I completely disagree with your choice here. Innocent or not, he leaves here with firsthand knowledge of our facilities and procedures. It's potentially compromising to have him floating about the galaxy."

"You think I didn't think of that, right now Brehg's having his mind altered to completely forget he was ever here."

"Hmm... excellent thinking, Isaac. However, there have been ways to undo the inquisitor's work on the mind. Brehg is still a potential threat to this academy."

"If that was a real concern then he shouldn't have been brought here in the first place," Nix countered making Tremel flinch. Tremel went silent causing Nix to smirk, he wasn't one to talk in not thinking of future consequences.

"Irrelevant," he finally said. "You must always be thinking and considering every single angle. Aside from a strong skilled sword arm, that will be what impresses Darth Baras the most."

"I was already doing that when I sentenced the Neimoidian," Nix growled through clenched teeth.

"You're beginning to understand what it means to be Sith," Tremel stated ignoring Nix's reply. "But you are far from being able to impress Darth Baras."

"It's your goal for me to become Baras's apprentice, not mine. I'm not really worried about impressing him."

"Impress him or die," Tremel replied dryly. "Those are really the only choices you have. Because I forced you into the Academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally."

"What else is new?" Nix replied exhaustedly.

"We must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we're ready. In the caverns of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left to guard his legacy. Go there, sit among the flames and wait for the beast to come for you."

"That's it?" Nix exclaimed incredulously. "Go to a tomb and wait for some monster to find me?! How about you tell me about this beast I'm trying to hunt down."

"All you need to know is that it's ferocious and bloodthirsty, and in no way is it a trial for a normal acolyte. Return to the Valley of the Dark Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I'll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck."

"Thanks…" Nix said dryly. Walking out of the Academy and taking a Speeder to the Valley of the Dark Lords. While walking to the supposed tomb Nix's mind couldn't resist wandering back to that Twi'lek. Her blue skin, her violet eyes, and the beautiful patterns on her lekku. _No! No! No!_ Nix internally yelled shaking his head. _Get that girl out if your head, RIGHT NOW!_ Nix felt his hand stretch out to the side suddenly. He looked to his side to see a blaster bolt suspended in mid air, no doubt thanks to the force. A second later there was a trooper side stepping into view with a blaster rifle aimed at Nix. Quickly, Nix threw his other arm at the trooper and shot lightning at her. He watched the trooper spasm while dropping to the floor and slowly dying. Now that the shooter was dead, Nix stepped away and let the bolt fly passed him, only to get deflected by training saber.

"I may not have your combat training," a creepy yet familiar voice began. "But it's going to take a lot more than a stray blaster bolt to kill me." Nix turned back and saw a slightly annoyed Ymir, sheathing his drawn training saber.

"Sorry, Ymir," Nix replied both tired and sheepishly. "Didn't know you were back there. Didn't know I was being attacked until a few seconds ago either. Why'd that trooper start shooting at me? Think someone paid her off to try and kill me?"

"The force energy surrounding the tomb here is having a negative effect on the troopers here, they've gone insane."

"Great… just great… any more surprises I should know about?" Ymir just stared at him for a bit. Nix knew he was debating whether or not he should tell him what he knew or not. Nix was about to politely retract his question when Ymir spoke.

"The tomb is apparently full of failures that have fled the academy, they will either attack you out of fear or to take your place in whatever trials you have."

"My trial involves killing Marka Ragnos' guard dog that's somewhere in his tomb, which is apparently ferocious, and bloodthirsty."

"I thought acolytes such as you had everything handed to you, that trial sounds like a suicide mission."

"You're half right, apparently in order to get into a powerful Darth's favor I gotta prove I'm not a normal acolyte by doing trials like this as quickly as possible. What about you? Got business in the Ol' Ragni's tomb?"

"If you must know, my Overseer is having me retrieve some sort of holocron that no one else has been able to get their hands on; while his favorite, a Sith Pureblood, is copying down some random text in the academy library."

"Pureblood, of course, now they're the only ones who get everything handed to them. Really hate those assholes…"  
"Aren't you 1/4th Pureblood?"

"And your one half, you got no right to talk." Ymir let a small snicker and Nix smiled himself. He always tried to make friends with Ymir ever since he found out that he was family, in hopes to cheer him up but it never worked. He never approved of Bestiam's large slave collection, especially his lewd use of them. Even if the slave girls he had weren't being used for pleasure, they barely wore any clothes when they did their "duties". Not to mention the fact that he's married with children and he still uses the pleasure slaves regularly. It was disgusting, but his wife didn't say anything; probably because his wife, believe it or not, is a twi'lek, with a powerful connection to the force. So either she doesn't care about the use of his slave women or just feels too lucky to be his wife to say anything. But putting it all aside, now it seemed the two of them had opened up to each other now that they were more or less in the same position.

"Hey, Ymir," Nix said suddenly gaining the former slave's attention. "We both have practically impossible trials inside Marka Ragnos's tomb so why don't we work together to get them done?"

"...Are we allowed to work together?" Ymir asked, not saying no, but trying hard to find a reason to.

"Can they stop us? Besides, what do they care? As long as it gets done."

"That may not work, my overseer will look for any reason to fail me."

"Then what do you have to lose? What'd you say, team up?" Nix stuck out his hand in front of Ymir. Ymir stared at it for a period of time before taking it slowly and shaking it.

"I guess I can't sink any lower…" he mumbled after releasing Nix's hand.

"That's the spirit, you dick. Now let's get moving, we got a holocron to find and a beast to slay." Nix and Ymir went forward toward the tomb and they were sent to. But not two seconds later they were attacked by another group of crazed troopers. Nix and Ymir drew their training sabers and readied themselves to fight back. Ymir shot lightning at one of them and Nix leaped towards the other two. He cut one in half and ran toward the other one while he drew a vibrosword. Nix clashed with the soldier and almost laughed at how easily he could overpower him. He took a moment to size up his opponent, but then he noticed his eyes were violet. _Just like hers...NO!_

"NO!" Nix yelled, accidently releasing a Force Scream into the soldier's head and caused the face to cave into his head. Ymir looked at Nix puzzled after he killed the soldier that attacked him. "I… got distracted… and before I knew it he had almost taken the upper hand." he replied. Which was sort of true but he didn't say what distracted him. Ymir rolled his eyes and the two ventured forward. Eventually they made their way to the tomb and as Ymir said it was full of acolytes that seem to have nothing to do but get caught and die. They walked into the middle of the tomb and they were swarmed by the failures. The two readied their weapons and fought back. Ymir took on two at once. He threw a quick electric shock at one acolyte making him freeze in place as the electricity coursed through his body. With the first preoccupied, Ymir focused on the other acolyte running towards him. He blasted him with an endless torrent of lightning until the acolyte finally dropped dead. The other recovered in time to watched Ymir swing his blade across his chest and kill him. Nix leaped towards for acolytes and landed with a blast of force energy. He jumped up and spun with his warblade out, successfully slicing the neck of his opponents. A large acolyte ran towards him and the two crossed blades. The larger acolyte tried to over power Nix but despite being smaller he was much stronger. Nix threw a blast from the force into the big failure and knocked him back. Nix took his chance and cleaved the man in half.

"Well that was a work out…" Ymir mumbled as he looked at the fresh dead bodies.

"Something tells me that beast I'm supposed to kill is going to make these losers seem like a cake walk," Nix replied with a dark chuckle. They fought through more deserters until they came up to some sort of antichamber with two pathways. One led to Ymir's holocron and the other lead to Nix's beast.

"So what should we go after first? The beast or the holocron?"

"Let's go after your Holocron, I rather not jump into another fight right now." Ymir shrugged as he lead Nix into a chamber with a monument holding the holocron they were looking for. From the ground Nix could still see that the monument held the markings of many failed attempts to open it. There were a couple shyrak flying around the monument but the two of them made quick work of the beasts. Ymir climbed to the ramp that led him to the top of the monument while Nix just stood near the entryway and watched. Ymir took a second to study the holocron inside and was contemplating of how he should go about opening it. "I'm guessing this holocron has some kind of mystical force lock that we need to deal with before we can take it."

"Most likely, yes," Ymir said before deciding the best course of action would be to take out his training saber and stab the monument with it. The monument began to shudder and the next thing the pair knew, Ymir was being attacked by a couple shyrack and tukata. Nix took out his warblade and jumped towards Ymir who was fighting off the beast single handedly. He shocked one shyrack just when Nix flew in to cut it in half. The other shyrack and tukata rushed him and nearly bit into him. Ymir jumped and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that blasted both of them back. Ymir turned and shot lightning at the other shyrack while Nix jumped to the tukata and cut its head off. After the other shyrack dropped dead Nix and Ymir took a breath before they spoke.

"Smacking it with your saber," Nix said in an annoyed huff. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"I was trying to think of ways other sith wouldn't have tried," Ymir countered, glaring at Nix. The two of them traded glares while there adrenaline died down even though they'll both be needing it later. Afterwich Ymir sheathed his saber and turned back to the monument, it was still unopened. "Well since you're so smart, how about you share some ideas of opening this?"

"Trying something that a Sith wouldn't do isn't a bad idea," Nix replied sheeting his warblade. "Just be a little less blunt." Ymir thought of his advice for a moment before he mumbled; "Perhaps calm is necessary…" He held up his folded hands and began to meditate on towards the light side. Nix felt Ymir becoming calmer and trying so desperately hard to reach an almost peaceful state. Then suddenly Ymir went completely tranquil he was putting all of his focus into this state.

…

Only for nothing to happen.

The silence was broken when Nix reluctantly released a snicker. He just found this too funny, all that concentrating for nothing. Ymir instantly lost his calm state and his rage quickly boiled over.

"Shut up!" Ymir exclaimed making Nix howl with laughter. Ymir gritted his teeth as Nix tried hard not to drop to the ground with his laughter attack. Ymir had half a mind to electrocute Nix but instead decided to point his anger toward the monument. "Just open damn it!" Ymir demanded as he hurled lightning at the monument. The monument shudders and then opens, revealing the holocron. Nix stopped laughing as he and Ymir stared at the revealed holocron dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nix said as Ymir snapped out of his trance and took the holocron. "That was it?!"

"Apparently…" Ymir answered walking to him. "Why do you think it opened just because I shot lightning at it?"

"Oh, who cares, you got the damn thing now let's go and take care of that monster that lives here." Nix and Ymir left the chamber and went through the other tunnel leading to an empty room that held an alter. It may be empty but Nix and Ymir could sense a dark presence here but they both pressed on. Nix walked up to the steps of the altar and began his meditation while Ymir looked around the tomb.

"Something's here," Ymir stated as he looked around trying to find what he was sensing. "I don't know what it is, but it's big, twisted, hateful, and hungry…"

"I feel it, too," Nix replied as he knelt in front of the altar. "It must be the Beast of Marka Ragnos… better get ready, cause I'm sure it'll show up to say hi any second." Nix began meditating towards the dark side. He focused on his hatred towards the sith but mostly toward the sith in his family, the ones that commit vile deeds and those who make him ashamed of his heritage, especially one sith in particular, his…

The ground around him started to rumble and Nix quickly stood up and readied his warblade. He ran down to meet Ymir who had his saber out as well. The two watched as the wall in front of them shook violently and a Terentatek burst out of it. The two jumped as the rubble went flying and the beast roared loudly making the dust around its feet to flee.

"What's a beast like that doing on Korriban?" Ymir asked once they were ready for the upcoming fight.

"Doesn't matter know," Nix replied. "It's as good as dead." Nix leaped toward the Terentatek and gave a small cut under its mouth. The beast swung its arm in Nix's direction but he quickly jumped out of the way. Ymir blasted the Terentatek with lightning bringing its attention on him. The beast threw his other fist at Ymir but he rolled out of the way in time. Nix decided to shoot lightning at the beast as well. The beast threw his arm at him next and when Nix hopped out of the way and it slammed into the ground, Nix impaled his hand with his warblade making the beast roar in pain. Next it jumped up and charged at Nix, slamming both fists down, missing him but managing to knock Nix on his back, only for him to quickly stand back up. Ymir fired more lightning at the Terentatek in order to draw it's attention away from Nix. While the Terentatek writhed and turned towards Ymir, Nix leaped toward the beast again and stabbed his warblade in its back. The Terentatek roared in pain as it thrashed around violently to force Nix off of its back. It thrusted its head up and Nix flew off. He was able to land on his feet, right next to Ymir.

"It's weakened," Nix stated as the two watched the Terentatek make it's way toward them. Ymir nodded. Standing side by side the two boys hurled bolts of lightning at the beast as it advanced towards them. It slowed down it's movement but the Terentatek continued its march.

"Keep going!" Nix exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Almost there…" However the Terentatek managed to get too close. It swung its arms and struck Ymir, flinging him into the side of the wall. "Ymir!" Nix yelled before he was swatted by the beast as well. Nix was slammed into the wall, hard, and fell onto the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet, and when he stood, he saw the Terentatek moments away from stomping on Ymir and killing him. Anger and desperation flowed through Nix as his eyes turned yellow; he unleashed a ferocious cry and hurled massive amounts of lightning at the beast in one last attack. The Terentatek wailed in anguish and writhed again, stumbling back and away from Ymir. It stumbled into a wall and it continued to scream, maybe it was asking for mercy? But there would be none. Nix kept pouring out the lightning from his fingertips and onto the beast until it finally fell and Nix felt an internal rupture. Nix ceased the electric assault and watched the beast's body fall to the ground, afterwards he just stared at the corpse as his eyes returned to their normal golden color, contemplating on what he just felt.

"Did you feel that?" Ymir asked Nix as he hobbled toward him holding his side. One of his arms seems to be decommissioned but nothing a kolto tank can't fix. "That… rupture…?" Nix breathed a sigh of relief. Ymir felt it too, his actions didn't draw him closer to the dark side.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I'm not sure. It definitely had something to do with that creature, though. I doubt you and I are the only ones that felt it."

"And that means…?"

"It means this action won't go unnoticed." Nix let out a dry chuckle and slung Ymir's busted arm over his shoulders. The two young warriors hobbled out of the tomb and went towards the nearest medical station, which was in the desert near the tomb. Ymir had passed out along the way and Nix was now carrying him.

"How may assist you?" the medical droid asked as the two boys walked toward him.

"My friend needs medical attention," Nix answered. The droid took out a datapad and scanner. Nix and Ymir were scanned and their pictures appeared on his datapad.

"You are Isaac Nixon and your associate is Ymir Schlimme, correct?"

"Yes."

"Scans show that you and your associates injuries are in need of extensive medical treatment that is not within this station's capabilities. A shuttle has been dispatched to take you two back to the academy infirmary. Until then you shall be administered minor treatments." Nix raised an eyebrow at this, he didn't think his injuries were that bad. Then again, he did have a high tolerance for pain so he probably wouldn't know that he had a very bad injury unless someone pointed it out.

"Great." Nix laid Ymir down next to the droid, who started to administer kolto to his wounds.

"Isaac Nixon?" Ymir mumbled confused. Nix looked at Ymir who looked backed at him lazily puzzled.

"That's my name," Nix replied firmly with a small warning glare. "End of discussion." Ymir just looked at him before turning his attention to the droid and watched him apply the kolto. Later the shuttle came by and the troopers took both Ymir and Nix on board. They sat inside it and the short trip back to the academy was filled with uncomfortable silence. They reached the academy and the troopers led Ymir and Nix to the infirmary. Ymir was laid on the hospital bed while Nix sat next to him. Ymir passed out once more on the bed but Nix stayed vigilant. He couldn't relax yet.

"Mr. Nixon?" someone said. Nix saw a large man with cybernetics implanted above his left eye walked over. His head was bald and he wore an imperial uniform that matched his accent. He had a datapad in his hands and kept his eyes glued onto it. "I am Dr. Konzel. I'll be treating you along with this slave." Nix glared at Konzel for that. That was why he couldn't relax, he knew that these imperial snobs weren't going to help Ymir, so Nix had to make them. "We will give you basic supplies to treat both of your injuries but after that, I'm afraid you are on your own."

"My friend here has a broken arm, he'll need to spend some time in a kolto tank if he wants to keep it. And trust me, I know he does."

"I am aware of that but sadly we just do not have the supplies to spare for your… friend." He replied, not looking up from his datapad. Nix glanced to the side of the infirmary. There was a whole row of kolto tanks there and 3/4ths of them were unoccupied. Nix's eyes turned yellow as he stood up and looked Konzel in the face, he didn't do the same which made Nix even angrier.

"And by that you mean, you're not going to waste your medical supplies on a slave. Is that right."

"Unfortunately, yes," he lied, still not looking up from his datapad.

"True. Because, unfortunately, I now have to resort to this." Nix swung his hand up and began force choking the doctor. He dropped his datapad and his eyes widened. He began clawing his neck to get some air but it was futile. Nix swung his hand down and forced Konzel to his knees. Then he released his force choke on him, as soon as Konzel got in a quick breath Nix wrapped the force around him again, but this time around his entire head; and his hold grew tighter making Konzel let out little strained choked sounds of pain.

"Now let me ask you a couple questions, and you better answer them honestly! Do you have the medical supplies for Ymir?" Konzel's eyes bugged out as Nix's hold kept getting tighter and his tongue hopelessly tried to escape his mouth. His head began to jitter up and down in a nodding motion. "Good, now will give them to Ymir? And you better think VERY careful of how you answer that question!" Konzel just grunted and wheezed as his cybernetics began to crack. Then after a few more seconds, and after a few blood vessels started to pop and leak blood out, Konzel's head jittered up and down again. "That's what I thought." Nix's eyes reverted back to normal, and he released Konzel from his hold and Konzel's head returned to normal, though he may need more cybernetic implants due to all the new holes in his head.

"D-droids…" Konzel mumbled. Two protocol droids appeared next to Konzel. "T-tank...now!" He pointed at Ymir and the droids went to work. They picked him up and placed him inside a kolto tank. He should sit in there for a good hour and then be good as new. Another droid walked up to Nix and handed him a few packs of kolto. Nix took the packs and applied it to the wounds he found while he watched over Ymir. He couldn't leave him alone in this place, especially when he's so vulnerable. After Nix went through all the kolto he sits and waits for Ymir to heal. His belongings are placed on the table near his tank. His slave robes, training saber, and the holocron that they took. Nix summoned the holocron to his hand using the force. He turned it in his hand and examined the device. It didn't seem to be any ordinary holocron that could be found in the library, that much was given. But he wondered why so many people tried to get it, either the sith really wanted what was in this thing or they just figured it had to be valuable if the lock was so hard to open. For all Nix and Ymir knew, the holocron was just some joke Ragnos decided to play on future generations and keep them away from his actual treasures. But right now it doesn't matter, they wanted the holocron and now Ymir has it, whether his overseer likes it or not.

The kolto tank opened and Ymir walked out. Without saying anything he redressed in his robes and equipped his training saber. He then turned to Nix and extended his hand. Without a word Nix gave the holocron to Ymir. With the Holocron in hand Ymir walked out, as he reached the doorway, Ymir turned to Nix and said; "Good luck."

"You too," Nix replied as Ymir left. He was glad that Ymir didn't ask about his name. He wasn't ready to discuss it with anyone at the moment, even if he did consider Ymir family; though the feeling may not be mutual. But now with his apparent wounds healed, Nix left the infirmary and walked to Tremel's chambers to tell him the good news, but in the corridor he found a certain acolyte waiting for him.

"Well, look who's here," Dolgis said as he walked towards Nix, an evil smirk on his face. "Remember me?"

"You're Vermin's little bitch, right?" Nix answered making that smirk faltered and a glint of rage appeared within his eyes. Nix's sneer melted into a hostile glare as he spoke again; "I'm only going to say this once, get out of my way before I impale you with your own training saber!" Dolgis growled once more before shaking his head and regaining his evil smirk, but a twinge of annoyance still stubbornly hung to his features.

"I put myself in your way, buddy. On purpose. Notice anything interesting? No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules."

"Oh, so that means I get to kick your ass without getting detention? Good to know." Nix drew his Warblade and Dolgis drew out his training saber. The two circled around each other as they readied themselves for the upcoming fight.

"No more shortcuts," Dolgis said as they continued their slow walk. "No more special treatment. You're just going to be another dead failure on Korriban." After his monologue Dolgis rushed Nix and swung his saber down hard. Nix easily parried with his Warblade and pushed Dolgis back. Nix could easily tell that Dolgis was no match for him so he can afford to have a little fun with the bastard.

"So how am I dead failure if I'm still alive?" Nix taunted.

"Just you wait!" Dolgis replied as he rushed again. He spun around and prepared an upwards slash towards Nix already scared face. Nix simply jumped back and force pushed his legs from under him, causing Dolgis to fall down on his face and making himself laugh.

"Aww… did the little bitch hurt himself?"

"Ragh!" Dolgis screamed as he quickly stood up and swung his training saber wildly. Nix smiled cruelly as he effortlessly dodged Dolgis' attacks. Every chance he had he'd make a sound that sounded like an injured or upset Canoid and made a balling motion with his hands as he pouted his lip for effect. This only enraged Dolgis more, which is what Nix wanted and chuckled too as Dolgis' attacks only became more wild and uncontrolled. The hallway was getting scarred with each of Dolgis' missed strikes. True, when angry and reaching toward the darkside someone can get stronger but it makes them unfocused and easier to defeat when a person gets blinded by their fury.

"Stop laughing, you bastard!" Dolgis screamed as he kept swinging.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Nix asked. "Are you going to tell on me? Waaah! Vermin, Help! Scarface was mean to me!" Dolgis let out another enraged cry and swung his training saber around even psychotically, if that was even possible. Instead of jumping away, Nix swung his warblade around his body expertly and countered each and every strike from Dolgis. Once he was open, Nix thrusted his free hand out and jabbed two fingers into Dolgis' eyes. Dolgis shrieked in pain as the covered his eyes and stumbled away. Nix snickered once more at this enraging Dolgis further.

"Fight me, you coward!" Dolgis demanded the second he was sure he wasn't blinded.

"If you insist," Nix answered calmly with a shrug. His nonchalant face was replaced with a feral grin as he rushed Dolgis and struck him repeatedly with his blade. He was too fast for Dolgis to even think about guarding. Nix jumped back only for him to run back toward him and raise his warblade. Dolgis quickly held up his training saber to shield himself but when Nix swung down he slashed Dolgis' saber in half. _The blade of lesser acolytes_ , Nix thought triumphantly. _At least you got that right, Tremel_. While Dolgis' eyes bugged out at his destroyed weapon Nix spun his Warblade and placed it in a reversed grip. Then he promptly shoved the bottom of the hilt in the middle of Dolgis' ribcage. Dolgis was about to groan in pain but instead coughed up a bit of blood. Nix removed his blade and slowly sauntered away from Dolgis as he hugs himself and crumples into a little ball on the floor. Once Nix was a foot away from Dolgis he turned around and blasted Dolgis with Force Lightning. Dolgis howled in pain as he dropped to the floor and began spasming. Nix releases him from the torment and Dolgis just lays on the floor, limp. Not dead, though. At least not yet. Warblade at the ready Nix walked towards Dolgis.

"Hope your happy," Nix said before he held up his warblade for the final blow.

"No!" Dolgis yelled, his arm shooting up to halt Nix's attack. He slowly gets up while holding the middle of his ribcage. "Hold up, hold up! Look, I was wrong. What they're saying about you… totally true. So… strong. I don't wanna die."

"Are you kidding me?" Nix asked incredulously and his eyes turned yellow. "First you threaten me, next you try to kill me, and now you're begging for your life. No, you wanna live, you'd have better give me a reason to let you walk away from this!"

"Here, I've… got a few credits. Take 'em!" Dolgis took out a few credits and handed them to Nix. Nix looked at the credits in his hand with a cocked eyebrow. He really thinks he can be buyed off by a couple credits? But honestly he didn't care, Nix was in no mood to fight anymore and he just wanted Dolgis out of his sight.

"Run away, before I get angry," Nix said, pocketing the credits and pointed to the opposite end of the hallway.

"You won't see me again," Dolgis reassured. "I promise." _Like your word is good for anything_ , Nix thought angrily.

"Just go!" Dolgis quickly hobbled away before Nix had the chance to change his mind. Either he'd find a way off Korriban, find somewhere he can hide on this planet, or just get captured running away and get killed anyway, but Nix honestly didn't care about him. Nix took a deep breathe and his eyes reverted to normal. He looked at the hallway where the fighting took place. It looked like a small war was taken place here, they must've made some racket while fighting, didn't anyone hear the commotion? No, they must've heard, but why didn't they come to break it up. Did they just not care or did Dolgis make sure that no one would disturb them. Nix shook that thought out of his head, he didn't want to think about Dolgis anymore. He walked toward Tremel's office where Tremel was waiting, he seemed tense.

"We must speak quickly acolyte, there isn't much time." Tremel quickly stated. "I may have made a small miscalculation. The Beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of Dark Energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the Force."

"I know," Nix stated with a exasperated sigh. "I felt it, too. But so what?"

"Darth Baras felt that tremor," Tremel answered with an annoyed glare. "And he is now aware of you. He demands an audience with you, tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Oh, joyous day…" Nix replied dryly. He had feeling this wasn't going to go well for him and not just because he has to get up so fucking early. "At least I can actually meet the man I'm trying to impress."

"After meeting him, you may find yourself wishing you had more time to prepare. Baras is a serious man but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean always." Nix wasn't an idiot, he knew he had to play it safe around any Darths he comes across. If this Darth Baras was supposed to be his master, then he'd have to double his efforts in hiding his true self, at least until it came time to betray him.

"I'm not that easily tricked," Nix replied with subtle confidence. "You worry too much, Tremel."

"I just wish we'd had a little more time," Tremel said in a sad tone. "We might not speak again acolyte. You're the best hope of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good Luck." Tremel gave Nix a sad look, almost as if he was worried about him. Nix just nodded and left, ignoring his look. He made his way to his quarters and collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted, and he needed the rest for tomorrow. Meeting Darth Baras in person. Who knows how that is going to turn out. Nix sighed and placed his hands on his forehead. If he keeps thinking about Baras he'll be up all night and exhausted for his meeting, which is definitely going to make things worse. He needed to get his mind of things.

Laying down on his mind wandered to the events of the day. In a single day he completed three trials, thanks to his shortcuts and special treatment, given to him by Tremel. This wasn't the way he wanted to become Sith, if he wanted special treatment he'd have kept his real name and let his family's fame take him through the trails instead of his skill. This wasn't helping him sleep.

He thought about Ymir, his cousin. How far had they come in their relationship? He'd have to think they were at some sort of agreement or understanding at least. But then his name came up and he had to be all hostile about it. Now Ymir probably thinks he's not trusting him. Should Nix have told him about how he nearly killed the doctor in order to get his treatment, would that make it better? No, that would have probably made things worse. Like how thinking of this only made him all the more nervous.

With no more topics to think of Nix went with his last resort. He opened his foot locker and took out his mother's lightsaber. He held it up and ignited it. The blade was pure white, like it was it was made out of a cloud; a cloud that could cut through living beings and durasteel like they were made of butter, but a cloud none the less. His mother was dead and gone now, this was the only thing that he had to remember her by. Staring into the blade he could easily remember the warmth and love she always had for him and his siblings, it filled him with a longing for that love once more.

And then the Twi'lek came into his mind. His mother's blade disappeared, and now the only color he could think about was blue. The color of her skin. Her pretty, surprisingly flawless blue skin. Nix did his best to shake the thoughts of _her_ away but it was useless, she kept coming into his mind. Her cute remarks, her sweet smile, and her excessive adorability. Nix groaned loudly and he buried his head in the pillows of his bed. This was ridiculous, he met the girl _once_! Even if he was attracted to her that should be more than enough to get her out of his head but, no! She has to stay in their like some parasite. If he hadn't had enough to deal with, he has to figure out why she is driving him nuts by just being her!

With a defeated sigh, Nix wrapped himself in his blankets and tried to get some sleep. The only thing he knew about tomorrow, it was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

 **And that was it! The first chapter of Staggering. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I'm working on my other stories as well but I'm not going to promise which one will come out next anymore because really don't keep them. What I can promise is that I'll post when I'm sure their perfect! Because after making all of my fans wait so long, you deserve nothing less!**

 **Don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think of the new story, I love reading them!**

 **Also check me out of Fiction Press! For my original works. At the moment it's just Noir but I'll be sure to post others as well.**

 **See you next time, I'm the Bio-Devil!**


End file.
